1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a composite cathode active material, a lithium battery including the same, and a method of preparing the composite cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries, for example, lithium ion batteries (LIBs), have been used (utilized) as a power source for portable electronic devices due to their high energy density and design efficiency. As lithium ion batteries have been used (utilized) as power sources of electronic vehicles or for power storage, in addition to portable electronic devices, recently, much research into materials for lithium ion batteries having high energy density or a long lifespan has been conducted.
Cathode active materials play very important roles in realizing lithium ion batteries having high energy density and/or a long lifespan. As such cathode active materials, Li—Co oxides, such as LiCoO2, have been widely used (utilized).
However, maldistribution and scarcity of cobalt increases manufacturing costs of the Li—Co oxides, a stable supply of the Li—Co oxides cannot be guaranteed, and the Li—Co oxides provide relatively low discharge capacity.
Thus, Li—Ni—Co—Mn oxides or Li—Ni—Co—Al oxides have been used (utilized) as cathode active materials having high capacity and electrochemical stability. However, these oxides have a relatively short lifespan and unsatisfactory (or insufficient) electrochemical stability due to gas generation caused by remaining lithium.
Therefore, a cathode active material having excellent electrochemical stability, (high-temperature) lifespan characteristics, and high-temperature storage lifespan characteristics, a lithium battery including the same, and a method of preparing the cathode active material are desirable.